This proposal is a request for support to continue as a participating member in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. The University of Pittsburgh is committed to the development and evaluation of new and effective treatments for neoplastic diseases. The main objectives are as follows: 1. To increase the accrual of patients to Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group studies both at the main and affiliated institutions. 2. To increase the participation by the present and new members in the scientific activities of ECOG. 3. To devise innovative treatment protocols and conduct pilot studies with particular emphasis on the use of biologic response modifiers for the treatment of a variety of neoplasms. 4. To develop a central resource for immunologic monitoring of biologic response modifiers in clinical trials across ECOG. 5. To continue to improve and maintain a high quality of complete, accurate, evaluable and timely submission of data. 6. To develop a wider participation by oncologists in the Pittsburgh area.